Huli!
by glockcourage
Summary: Buod: May kumagat kay Shikamaru bago pa sya nakagat ng langgam. Nais malaman nina Kiba at Naruto kung ano un. Tag Fic!


May kumagat kay Shikamaru bago pa sya nakagat ng langgam. Nais malaman nina Kiba at Naruto kung ano un. Tag Fic!

Di pag-aangkin (Ito ba tagalog ng Disclaimer?): Ang Naruto ay pag-aari ni Kishimoto.

**Huli!**

Nakahigang nakatanaw sa langit si Shikamaru nang biglang pinasok ng langgam ang kanyang suot na itim na t-shirt. Kagagawan ito ni Choji sapagkat ang nalaglag sa damuhan na chichiriang kinain nya kaninang umaga ang nagtawag sa hanay ng mga langgam.

Dali-daling tumayo at tinanggal ni Shikamaru ang suot nyang pantaas upang pagpagin ito at para tanggalin ang nakakagat pa rin na langgam. Kinamot nya ang namumula na nyang dibdib.

Napatingin kay Shikamaru si Temari. Nagulat siya nang bigla nalang hubarin ng lalaki ang suot nitong pantaas, nang maya-maya lang naramdaman din niyang may kumagat sa kanyang binti. Nakita agad ni Temari ang pantal at kahit gusto na niya itong kamutin, hindi niya ginawa para di ito magsugat. Maya-maya naramdaman ni Temari na may gumagapang na parang maliliit na paa sa kanyang hita. Mula sa pagkaka-upo, siya ay napatayo tulad ni Shikamaru na noon ay nagpapagpag pa rin ng pang-itaas.

Kahit nakatayo na si Temari, nararamdaman pa rin nya ang langgam na gumagapang paitaas sa kanyang hita. Gamit ang kanyang kamay kanyang idinikit ang tela ng kanyang palda sa kanyang balat para madurog ang langgam. Siya ay nagtagumpay. Nawala ang langgam ngunit naramdaman nyang kumati ang kanyang hita. Itinaas niya ang laylayan ng suot nyang mahabang yukata hanggang taas ng tuhod hanggang taas at malayo na sa tuhod. Napatitig sa kanyang hita si Shikamaru. Tinignan niya nang masama ang lalaki. Inis na inis syang nagkamot.

Alam ni Temari na hindi na siya sasama sa susunod na yayain sya don ni Shikamaru dahil sa pangyayaring ito.

Naka-hubad ang pang-itaas ni Shikamaru at naka-taas ang palda ni Temari nang dumating si Naruto kasama si Kiba. Napatigil ang dalawang lalaki at napanganga.

Mabilis na ibinaba ni Temari ang kanyang palda.

"Oy, anong ginagawa nyo?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Oo nga. Tignan mo ang dibdib ni Shikamaru pulang-pula. Grabe makakalmot tong si Temari" malokong ngiti ni Kiba.

"Tch, may langgam sa lupa pare" sagot ni Shikamaru

"Bakit ko naman sya kakalmutin?" naniningkit ang mga mata ni Temari na nagtanong.

"Ows, di kalmot ni Temari yan? Patingin?" lumapit si Kiba kay Shikamaru at itiniklop ang tuhod para siya lumiit at makita nang malapitan ang dibdib ni Shikamaru. Masusi nya itong tinignan. May nakita syang dalawang pantal na namumula ang paligid. Halata din ang marka ng kuko na halatang pinangkamot. Tatayo na sana nang tuwid si Kiba nang napansin nya sa gawing kaliwang taas malapit na sa leeg ni Shikamaru ang papagaling na pulang marka. "Ano yan?" turo ni Kiba.

Napatingin si Shikamaru sa kanyang dibdib "Tch, ano sa palagay mo?" walang paki-alam na tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Kiss mark" sagot ni Kiba

"Oy, talaga may kiss mark si Shikamaru? Patingin?" Lumapit din si Naruto para mang-usyuso. "Sino naglagay nyan sa yo Shikamaru?" Excited na tanong ni Naruto.

Isinuot na ni Shikamaru ang itim nyang t-shirt. "hindi to kiss mark" sabay talikod sa dalawa "Hali ka na Temari"

"Teka teka kiss mark yan eh" Sabi ni Kiba.

"Oo nga. Sinong gumawa?" Pangungulit ni Naruto.

Hindi pinansin ni Shikamaru ang dalawa. Nauna na itong naglakad palayo.

Si Temari naman unang tinignan nang pairap si Kiba tapos nginitian nya si Naruto, bestfren ito ng kapatid nya kaya di nya pwedeng sungitan, at tumalikod na rin sya.

Nang nakatatlong hakbang na si Temari palayo at limang hakbang naman si Shikamaru may napuna si Naruto "Bat ang tahimik ni Temari ngayon, may problema ba sya?" tanong nya kay Kiba.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Kiba "Pare, may kiss mark si Shikamaru. Wag mo nang problemahin kung may problema o wala ung kapatid ni Gaara. Ang importante malaman natin kung kanino galing ung kissmark"

Narindi si Temari sa narinig. Bumalik sya na nakapa-meywang "Bat ba ang kulit nyong dalawa! Lalo ka na Kiba. Sinabi na ngang di kiss mark un ni Shikamaru, di ba?"

"Bat mo alam na di un kiss mark? Di mo naman to tinignan kanina" Medyo malakas ang boses na sabi ni Kiba.

"Di ko na kailangang tignan kasi ako ang may gawa!" Pasigaw na sagot ni Temari.

"Temari!" Nabiglang sigaw ni Shikamaru. Nagmadaling bumalik siya kung nasaan naroon ang tatlo "Oy! Ano ung sinabi mo?"

"Ang kulit nila eh" depensa ni Temari sa kanyang sarili.

Napatingin sina Kiba at Naruto kay Shikamaru.

"Kayo pare?" Tanong ni Kiba.

"Oo" sagot ni Shikamaru.

Tumawa si Kiba "Akala ko ba ayaw mo nang ganyang babae?"

"At anong ibig mong sabihin? Na pinilit ko lang si Shikamaru?"Galit na tanong ni Temari kay Kiba.

"Wala akong sinabing ganyan" sagot ni Kiba.

Tinignan lang sya nang masama ni Temari "Hali ka na nga, Shika. Baka mamaya paliparin ko yang si Kiba" at nauna nang naglakad paalis si Temari.

"Wag tong malalaman ng iba" babala ni Shikamaru sa dalawa.

Tumango si Naruto.

Ngumiti nang makahulugan si Kiba "Tatahimik ako sa isang kondisyon?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Shikamaru. Sinundan nya ng tingin ang noon ay naglalakad na Temari palayo sa lugar nila. "Ano?" walang amor na tanong nya.

"Sagutin mo muna to" Ngising asong sabi ni Kiba "Hanggang saan na narating nyo ni Temari?"

Tinignan nang masama ni Shikamaru si Kiba "Tch" Sabay talikod sa dalawa "Kung gusto nyo pang mabuhay wag nyong gagalitin si Temari. Ako kiss mark kayo malamang kiss of death"

Tapos na

-o0o-

Mensahe ng nag-sulat: paki-R & R sana. Salamat.

Ironically, this was inspired by xXxBloodDeathLovexXx.

11/6/10

~5/19/11~


End file.
